1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device including an interface circuit, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A driver IC including an interface circuit, e.g. a high-speed serial interface circuit, has not been realized yet. If a high-speed serial interface circuit is included in a driver IC, external noise becomes a serious problem to a pair of differential signals when the signals, which have small amplitude, are highly speeded particularly by serial transfer. Shielding measures on a substrate capable having multilayered wiring are disclosed in JP-A-2002-49052 as a first example of related art, while a shield between an analog signal line and a digital signal line is disclosed in JP-A-2001-144091 as a second example of related art.